


Breach

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Child Injury, Choking, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo 'i gave my 3 yr old a sword' Ren, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mpreg, Selectively Mute Character, Tears, but not sexy choking its just choking, some angst but a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Request by @Isilwenshadewind, for #11 of a hurt/comfort prompt - "Oh god, you're bleeding"Kylo almost follows in his grandfather's foosteps when he nearly chops off his toddler son's arm with a training sword. He tries to keep the injury a secret from Hux, but Hux finds out anyways and gets upset that Kylo lied to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas/happy holidays y'all !!!!! here's this. coincidently finished on christmas but having nothing to do w/ it lmao.  
> anyways this was supposed to be purely humor and much shorter but,,,,,, everytime i thought i was almost done, inner me said 'make it longer' and i could not refuse also i just like making pregnant Hux cry ;^)  
> also the kid's name is literally just Ani. it's not short for Anakin.

**Breach**

"Oh god, you're bleeding," Ren's eyes widened when he saw the blood beginning to seep through the toddler's shirt. His son looked at his sleeve, and then started crying. "Pfassk-" He dropped the practice sword he had and scooped the boy up, pulling away the sword he had and dropping it as well. He cradled him, bouncing him a bit to try and soothe him. "It's okay, Ani."

Kriff, Hux was going to kill him if he found out about this. He wasn't supposed to be training with Ani until he was older, and definitely not with practice swords until he was an adolescent. He felt like an idiot in hindsight, letting a three year old even hold a sword, much less try and use one. It was even more idiotic that he tried to do a real sword fight with Ani. Sure, he'd gone slow, but Ani was struggling to balance with the weapon, unable to block good. The boy had liked the clang between the weapons, so whenever he thought Ani would definitely block it, he'd pressed a bit harder.

Which now, had almost severed his son's arm. The blood was really coming out, so he applied pressure to the injury and started towards the medbay.

-

Even the medic gave him an appalled look when he handed over Ani to be treated and told her what happened. "Sir, he's three. You can't give a toddler a weapon."

"I know-"

"Clearly not, or else you wouldn't have given him an actual sword." She turned to Ani. "Don't worry, hon, I'll fix you right up. Let's see that wound, hmm?" She pulled off Ani's shirt and Ren winced at how deep the cut was. She cleaned around the cut, pressing on it until the bleeding stopped, which only made Ani cry harder. He looked away from it as the medic brought out a needle and thread for stitches.

After she finished giving stitches and applying a bacta patch, the medic wiped off Ani's face. "There you go, hon. Your arm will feel better soon." She turned to Ren, "Don't let him move his arm any more than he has to until it heals, and don't use weapons until he's older."

Ren picked up Ani, who was still crying quietly. As he left, the medic picked up a datapad and started typing.

-

He brought back Ani to Hux's quarters, and threw out his bloodstained shirt. He got him into a fresh one, and then tried to think of how to hide the wound from Hux. His husband would definitely notice when he gave Ani a bath.

"Want to take your bath early, today?" Ani nodded, sniffling. Ren got him fresh clothes, keeping the new shirt, and went into the 'fresher. He ran a bath for Ani, and put the boy in it. "Don't move your arm or get your bandage wet."

Ani nodded, splashing quietly with his good arm. Ren gave him his bath toy, a little rubber TIE fighter, and Ani pushed it around in the water. He dunked it to watch it pop back up as Ren washed his hair, pausing in his game to get water poured over his head. As soon as the shampoo was all washed out, he went back to playing with the toy. 

As soon as Ani was all clean, Ren drained the water and pulled the boy out to dry him off. Ani gently placed his toy down on the rim of the tub as soon as he was all dried. Ren helped him get dressed. He pressed a cool cloth against the boy's face to get rid of the redness, and then he was done. Ani looked up at him, blinking. 

"Don't tell Hux what happened today, okay?" That was kind of an idiotic thing to say, Ani didn't talk. "Don't show him your arm, and don't lift it up at all. Understand?" Ani nodded. He thought it was a bit concerning that Ani had never spoken, but Hux said it was fine since Ani clearly understood words.

He patted Ani's head and let him go play with his toys, various stuffed aliens and toy ships he'd picked up from planets. Only two of the toys were from Hux, the bath toy, and a misshapen stuffie that he'd tried to make himself that didn't really resemble anything, but was vaguely a creature. 

Of course, those two were Ani's favorites. Ani picked up the handmade plush and put it into a toy ship, then mimicked flight. He lifted it around his other toys with his good arm, knocking over the biggest one in imitation of a crash. The stuffed sarlacc fell over from where it was leaned against the wall, and he put the ship down upside-down on the floor. He pulled out the black plush and made it walk over to another toy, a plastic reptile of some kind, and then picked it up. He moved them like they were having a little conversation.

He tapped into Ani's thoughts, curious.

- _here? Oh, I crashed my ship! Will you help me? Of course-_

He was imagining a conversation. It seemed like the adventure was only just starting, so Ani would be preoccupied for a while.

"Ani, I'm going to meditate, alright?" Ani looked up and nodded, then went back to his game.

-

Ani had ended up crawling under Hux's bed after a while, dragging most of his toys with him, and was having fun pretending that his two main 'heroes' were fighting monsters in a dark cave. 

The door slid open as Hux returned after his last shift. He looked exhuasted, and irritated about something. "Hello, Ren."

"Hey." Ren got off of the bed to go to his side. "You look tired." He placed a hand on top of Hux's swollen belly.

"It was a long and stressful day. Where's Ani?"

"Under the bed."

"Why?"

"He's playing a game. His toys are battling each other in a dark cave."

"Ah." Hux smiled slightly. "Ani?" Ani peeked out from under the bed. He crawled out seeing Hux and walked up to him, hugging his leg. Hux rubbed his head. "Ready for your bath?" Ani shook his head. 

"I already gave him one. How about you go through your evening routine and I'll get him in bed?"

Hux looked a bit suspicious, but nodded. As he gathered up his sleep clothes and went into the 'fresher, Ren pulled Ani's toys out with the force, minus the black stuffie, and put them into their bin. He took Ani to his bedroom, and got him into bed, tucking him in with the toy. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, and then turned off his bedroom light. 

He went back into the main room and changed out of his normal wear. He sat on the bed, waiting for Hux to come out of the refresher. The man would probably want to vent and have his back rubbed. Then he would check on Ani, and do some extra work on his datapad before going to bed. He could only fall asleep if he knew Ani was sound asleep and safe in the attached room.

Hux finally came out, tugging his shirt over his belly. He went into Ani's room to give him a kiss too and came back, sighing. He went to the bed and sat next to Ren. "I'm exhausted."

"How was work?"

"Terrible. I had an outrageous amount of paperwork, and I had to keep walking all over the ship for problems popping up everywhere. Then I got a stressful message a few hours ago, and I've been worried all day. It's like the entire crew decided to be incompetant for one day, all the officers and techs, not the troopers. I don't know what I would have done if Phasma wasn't doing an excellant job with her troops. Now my back is horribly sore, and the little one has been kicking up a storm."

"I can help with that." He helped Hux get further onto the bed and got behind him. He started rubbing the man's back, making sure to get the spot where it always ached the most.

After easing the ache to tolerable, Hux started talking, "How was Ani today? I'm assuming you didn't keep him in here playing with toys all day."

"I let him follow me around, well, carried him, mostly. Took him to the gym when I trained."

"Did he have fun?"

"Yes."

"Nothing bad happened? No injuries?"

Ren forced himself not to hesistate. "Nope. All good." He pressed a bit harder to try and distract Hux. The redhead didn't need to know about the injury Ani had sustained. He needed to remain blissfully unaware, not get stressed about it, and get rest. 

"You'd tell me if something bad happened to him?"

"Of course."

"If he got hurt- you'd comm me right away?"

"Sure."

"Or if you took him to the medbay, you'd tell me if he was okay? So I wouldn't get worried?"

"Absolutely."

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"Of course not."

"Mm." Hux turned around. He got onto Ren's lap the best he could, belly bumping into him. He steadied himself by gripping Ren's shoulders, and Ren put his hands on Hux's hips. As soon as he balanced, Hux moved his hands up to Ren's neck.

Ren figured that he was going to angle his face up to kiss him, so he went to do so, closing his eyes. Instead, Hux's hands closed around his neck and Hux pushed him down. He gasped, eyes opening to see Hux scowling at him, on all fours to pin him down.

"You liar! I got a message from medbay saying you almost cut off Ani's arm with a sword!"

He'd found out.

"What kind of idiot are you? He's three! He shouldn't even be near you when you train, much less be training _with_ you! Don't think I didn't notice how he wasn't using that arm, and he wouldn't look me in the eye when I spoke to him."

"H-Hux-" Ren managed to rasp.

"I spent the whole day worried sick because you didn't call me to tell me he was fine! I thought I'd come back and you'd tell me he was getting his arm removed, or- or that he died from blood loss! And you have the _audacity_ to lie to my face and say you'd call me in an emergency when you didn't do it today! That nothing happened!" By the time he finished, Hux was on the verge of tears. He finally released Ren's throat, and got off of him, and then the bed. 

Shaking his head, Hux went into Ani's bedroom. "Ani? I'm going to sleep with you tonight, alright?" Ren covered his face with his hands. "Let me see your arm... Don't hide injuries from me, okay?"

"I'm sorry!" Ren tried, with no response. "I thought it'd just worry you if I told you! I didn't know the medic sent you a message! I promise I'll tell you if anything happens again!" Hux didn't answer him, though he heard him saying goodnight to Ani.

Sighing, he rolled onto his side. He'd be sleeping alone, it seemed.

-

Hux loosely forgave him after a week. A week where he'd brought Ani with him to work, having Phasma or various officers carry him when the boy got too tired; where he'd kicked Ren out of the bed and let Ani and all his soft toys sleep with him. Ren took Ani's bed. The breach of trust had really hurt Hux, and it was only when Ani was fully healed after the week that Ren was allowed to take him during the day again and sleep how they normally did.

He was still upset about the lying, and gave him the cold shoulder, refusing to look at him or touch him. 

That continued for another week, until Phasma sent him a message that simply said 'The General has had a BAD day, sir.' at the end of Hux's last shift. Sure enough, when Hux came back, he looked terrible. His eyes were rimmed red.

Ren had had enough. "Hux. You need to stop ignoring me! You look awful, Phasma said you've had a terrible day, and even Ani has been upset! He refused to do anything today because he's worried that you don't like us anymore, and I couldn't convince him otherwise!"

Hux stared wide-eyed at him, and then looked down. He put a hand on his belly, and soon enough, he had tears streaming down his face. Ren hugged him, and Hux gripped the front of his shirt, keeping him as close as he could. "What happened?"

"One of the lieutenants asked if I was alright and I burst into tears in front of everyone on the bridge! Phasma had to drag me to my office and try to calm me down!" Hux kept rambling, "And then I wanted you all day but I still don't know how to feel about how you lied to me so I just kept getting upset. I thought I could trust you completely, but you just kept lying to me to my face after I was so worried, and had Ani lie to me, and I don't know what to do... I keep worrying that I'll come back and he'll be hurt again, or worse... Now he thinks I dislike him..."

He'd never seen Hux get this emotional over something. He didn't know what else to do but just keep hugging him. Hux buried his face in Ren's shoulder.

"What do I do...?"

"Listen to me." Ren moved him a bit so that he was looking at him, keeping his hands on Hux's shoulders. "I swear to you that I'll never keep things about Ani's wellbeing from you. I'll never lie about that again. I promise."

"You promised not to ever lie to me right after Ani was born, and you didn't exactly keep that one..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I- I don't know. I want to, but..."

"I won't break your trust again. You can stop ignoring me, it's only hurting you. And upsetting Ani. You need to tell him none of our problems have been his fault, explain. And you need to get some rest. You should take time off from work until the baby is born. Spend more time with Ani and I. You've been overworking yourself and it's not good for the baby."

Hux nodded. Ren wiped off his face with his sleeve. "There we go. Let's get you ready and settled in."

-

After reassuring Ani that he loved him more than anything, and apologizing profusely, with more tears, Hux had fallen asleep on the bed. Ani was curled up next to him. Ren pulled a blanket up over the both of them, tucking them both in. He gave them both a kiss on the head, and climbed in next to them. He wasn't all that tired, but he could meditate and watch over the two.

-

Hux was trying to take a nap when his datapad beeped. He was taking medical leave for the remainder of his pregnancy, so he shouldn't have been getting a work message. Ren had taken Ani out with him, so he was trying to get some extra sleep. He grabbed the device and noticed it was a message from the medbay. He clicked it, and anxiety built up when he read that Ani was in the medbay after recieving a blow to the head.

Before he could even try to get up and go down there to see what was happening, his commlink buzzed. He answered it.

"Hey, Hux." Ren's voice.

"I just got a message from medbay-"

"Damn, that medic sends them fast. Ani's not too badly hurt. He got whacked by a blaster, some trooper knocked into him who was swinging it around. It was unloaded, so it didn't fire. They're making sure that he doesn't have a concussion. He has a big bruise on his forehead, though. We'll be back either as soon as he's cleared for not having a concussion, or I'll update you if he does have one."

Ani was just a bit shaken up, with a bruise, and was cleared with instructions to keep an eye on him and to keep a freeze pack on the bruise. Ren took him back to Hux's room, and gave him to Hux, who was waiting for them to come back.

"Ani, are you okay?" Hux inspected the bruise momentarily, and then held the freeze pack over it. Ani looked a bit miserable, but nodded. "Would you like me to read to you?" Hux lifted up his datapad, and clicked onto a holorecord he had loaded. "It's about your great-grandfather." Nodding again, Ani tucked himself next to Hux. Smiling softly, Hux wrapped an arm around him. 

"This is written by surviving Imperialists, so there's no awful Republic bias. And of course, your father knows some stories, so he can correct anything that might be wrong in the book."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
